Restless Nights and Revelations
by tears-in-rain
Summary: One shot. Darcy’s lounging around Shadow Haunt feeling frustrated. This restlessness turns her thoughts to her ex, and forces her to admit something she never thought possible. Adult themes.


_All I own is my computer. Set somewhere between 'Heart of Cloud Tower' and the episodes at the Resort Realm. In the first season, it's kinda hinted at that Darcy like Riven for real, not just another mind game of hers. Yet how did she go from that to wanting to kill him in 'Last Resort'? This kinda fills the gap. Also note that this fic mentions things that normally wouldn't happen in a kids cartoon, so just be warned._

* * *

**RESTLESS NIGHTS AND REVELATIONS by tears-in-rain**

Darcy, the Dark Witch, lay moodily on her bed. Lord Darkar's castle was dark, damp and uninviting. Countless ghouls and other nasty creature prowled the shadows, and there was a constant feeling of dread and ageless malice that hung throughout the stone walls.

In other words, it should have been perfect of the Trix, but something was affecting her mood and stopping her from enjoying her misery.

Sighing deeply, Darcy rolled over onto her stomach and chewed on her lower lip while she fiddled with her long golden brown locks. There must be something that had triggered this mood, she had concluded, but she didn't know exactly what. She wasn't bored. She had only returned from obtaining the Codex of Cloud Tower a few hours ago. She most defiantly wasn't missing her studies. And she didn't even miss tormenting the more pathetic witches at Cloud Tower, a common past time for her during her schooling.

Darcy was restless. At first she was able to ignore it, but now it had grown like cancer to affect her body so much that she seemed to ache from it. It was a built up tension that she wasn't able to release. She had even visited some of the less desirable part on the outskirts on Magix to try and find some relief, but those wonnabe warlocks and corrupt half rate knights had only added to her frustration.

Now, too agitated to even sleep, Darcy finally gave into the fact that she had always known, but never was ready to except. There was only one person who would be able to fulfill her in the way she so desperately needed. Unfortunately that person was out of her reach.

Despite that way she had so casually neglected him, Darcy had always harbored genuine feelings for Riven ever since that day she had first met him. Sure, he was two years younger than her, but he had a wonderful dark state of mind that had thrilled her. Given half the chance, Riven could have been one of the most infamous warriors in centuries. During their time together, he and Darcy had done some truly terrible things, most of which she was certain his friends didn't know about. Most of what they got up to wasn't exactly the kind of thing one would mention at the country club. Darcy had ripped his innocence from him and had enjoyed leading him sinful delights while he in turn introduced her to a level of passion and intensity she had never known.

Riven had such a wildness in him that made her even doubt the power of the spell her and her sisters, the Trix, had placed upon him. Although she knew he enjoyed their meetings as much as she did, she could sometimes see it in his eyes struggling to get his mind free from her control. On these occasions, they would have the most intense arguments as he fought to rebel against her, which would eventually lead to another form of intensity.

They would have been perfect together. Once the Trix had control of the Dragon Fire, Darcy would rule and take Riven to join her in their dreadful reign.

The Lord and Lady of Darkness, that was her fantasy.

It was then when she was beginning to have these fantasies that she began to suspect she had deeper feelings for this cold outsider than just lust.

It was also when Icy stepped in and told her to end it.

"Once we have the Dragon Fire, there'll be no need for you're little pet," Icy had told her just before the three Trix Sisters left for Earth to claim the Dragon Fire from that pathetic Bloom.

"What?" Darcy questioned dumbly.

"Riven. We have no need for him after tonight."

"Yeah, with the Dragon Fire, we'll have no need for a spy creeping around Red Fountain," Stormy agreed. "We'll own Red Fountain."

"So we don't need a spy, that doesn't mean we should get rid of him," Darcy said. "I can find another use for him."

"I'm sure you could," Stormy muttered, her tone speaking volumes.

"I'm starting to worry about you and this puppy dog," Icy said coldly. "Don't tell me you've actually fallen for that loser? How very vulnerable of you, Darcy."

That had what forced her to throw away the only man she ever saw a future with. She couldn't have her sisters doubting her strength like that. Not when you're about to take over the universe.

And now she was waiting in Darkar's castle for the next opportunity to attack those stupid pixies presented itself, feeling restless.

With another frustrated sigh, Darcy got to her feet and silently made her way over to a darken corner of her room. Gathering her power, she began a spell that would allow her to travel to anywhere she wanted, using the shadows as a gate way.

That's the thing with witches; if they want something, they'll usually just go and take it.

Riven couldn't breath!

Someone was straddling his chest and holding their hand over his mouth and nose. He couldn't even see who was attacking him. No moon light shone through the window, plunging his and Helia's room into pitch blackness.

Riven tried to struggle free but whoever was sitting on him had pinned one of his arms down with one of their knees while their hand held his other arm down with the hand that wasn't covering his face. His chest burned, and he began thrashing to get his face free, but his attacker held on. A thousand horrible thoughts raced through his mind as more time since his last breath passed by. He tried to give some kind of a noise to wake Helia, but any attempts were muffled by the hand.

Finally, when he honestly felt like he was about to suffocate, he felt his attackers shift their weight, and he sensed their face coming closer to his.

"Boo," a voice breathed hotly in his ear.

Then the hand covering his face released him, and Riven took such a deep breath that he choked and started to cough. His attacker laughed in cruel delight, not getting off him. But they did slide back so they were straddling his hips instead of his chest.

"Darcy?" Riven gasped between coughs, sitting up slightly.

"I'm glad you remember me, puppy dog," the witch grinned.

Riven frowned at his old pet name. It was so degrading. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, lover," Darcy purred, leaning forward to nibble on his neck.

"Leave me alone," Riven growled, jerking his skin away from her mouth. But he still wasn't able to suppress the waves for pleasure that shot through his body. Darcy knew exactly how to turn him on.

"Why?" Darcy questioned in her deep, seductive voice. "Don't you remember all the fun times we had when we would sneak into each others rooms? You never objected then."

And then, to remind him of all those times, she captured his neck with her mouth and bit hard into his flesh. One of her hands slipped under the old t-shirt he had worn to bed and began to caress his hard stomach and chest, occasionally dropping lower to tease him. And although he knew he shouldn't be letting her use him like this again, Riven couldn't stop all those old memories come flocking back to him. Her scent, her touch and the way her body was pressed almost desperately against his had clouded his mind so that all he could feel was lust for the girl sitting on top of him. It was like someone had flicked a switch in his mind, and all he wanted was her.

Giving into desire, Riven covered her mouth with his and groped at her body. He could feel her smile against his mouth and she tugged more desperately at his clothes. Seeing with his fingertips, Riven made out the folds of her clothes and the soft skin underneath. She almost seemed to shudder and he ran his hand up her back under her shirt.

"Oh Riven," she gasped, pulling back and then returned to biting and sucking on his neck. There was something about that voice that caused Riven to pause. Something wasn't right. For some reason, this wasn't what he wanted. But if waking up to this ravishing young woman demanding all of him wasn't what he wanted, what did he want?

Then, like waking from a deep sleep, it slowly came to him. All he really wanted was that blue eyed fairy that always knew how to set his teeth on edge. She was so annoyingly devoted to him, that she had somehow wormed her way into his heart.

Not like Darcy.

Darcy wasn't Musa.

"No," Riven ordered, pushing Darcy away from him. His hands were trembling, and he found that he was too weak to get her completely off him.

"Stop fighting it," Darcy told him, sliding past his weak hands to run her tongue across his collar bone while she tried to get his shirt off him.

"Get off me."

"You want this."

"No I don't!"

"Don't be silly."

"Darcy! Get off me!"

"Oh Riven."

"Darcy! No!"

_Rrriiippp!!_

In his attempt to get her off of him and her attempt to hang onto him, Darcy had ripped his shirt clean down the middle. Riven didn't care. He had stolen the shirt off Brandon anyway.

"That's better," Darcy purred happily, and she tried to get her mouth to his chest, something Riven knew he couldn't let happen. His body had already started to betray him enough.

Holding her at arms length, Riven glared at his ex through the darkness. "Darcy, get out of here."

"Oh come on. You want this just as much as I do."

"No, I don't. What do you want with me?"

"You know what I want."

"I'm not going to be your puppet any more."

"I don't want a puppet. I need a whore."

"I refuse to be that too."

"Why?" Darcy asked, all seductiveness gone out of her voice. With dreadful persistence, she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Do you think you're better then me now? Don't forget; you and I have a history. I know what you're capable of doing. What you've done. Do you really think your royal friends would approve of what you and I got up to? And what about that pathetic pixie, Musa? She's a princess, Riven. Princesses don't consort with street scum like you."

"But you do."

"You're talented. I'm willing to over look your many failings for that."

"Get off me," Riven hissed between clenched teeth. She was placing doubts in his mind. This was just another mind game of hers. His friends didn't care that he had been a street rat while they had been growing up in palaces. He had almost made the mistake they did last year, and it had almost cost him his life, not to mention the universe. Riven wasn't going to let that happen again. Gathering his strength, Riven shoved Darcy off of him and she fell with a crash to the floor of his dorm. Riven was so angry he didn't even notice her nails ripping through his flesh as she fell. Instead, he stood fuming over her.

"Riv?" Helia asked sleepily, woken up by Darcy crashing to the floor. But the two ex lovers took no notice of him.

"Run back home to your deranged sisters and that Darkar freak, Darcy. You're not going to get any entertainment from me tonight," Riven told the girl on the floor. He would have felt more certain of himself if he wasn't facing such a powerful witch dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"My poor puppy dog, you should know by now I always get what I want, one way or another," Darcy snarled, gathering her power. "Deadly Nightshade!"

Riven couldn't see the attack, but he could defiantly feel it. His whole body felt like he had just been dunked into ice cold water. His chest contracted and for the second time that night he found he couldn't breath. The cold cut into him like daggers, and his mind went completely numb.

His ears were filled with a painful roaring sound, so he didn't hear Darcy repeating her attack, but he did feel it. Wave after wave of darkness hit him, and Riven felt his consciousness slipping.

Then, just as suddenly as the attack started, it stopped. Riven collapsed to his knees, covering in sweat and shaking uncontrollably.

"Get out of here, witch," a soft voice ordered. Helia.

"As if I'm going to take orders for you, art boy," Darcy shot back.

The door to Riven and Helia's room burst open the light flicked on. The sudden light after being encased in total darkness burned Riven's eyes, and couldn't help but to cry out in pain. The light didn't affect Helia as dramatically as it did Riven. After flinching and the momentary blindness left him, Helia could see that standing in the doorway, dressed valiantly in their pajamas where Prince Sky, Brandon and Timmy. Sky and Brandon had their swords draw, and Timmy had his gun ready.

The three of them had heard unusual noises coming from the room next to them, and when they heard Riven screaming and Helia shouting at someone to stop, they had grabbed their weapons and rushed over. Once Timmy had hit the light, they were a bit shocked to find Darcy in the room facing Helia, who had his laser glove ready. Riven had collapsed onto the floor, dark purple bruises covering his body and not looking like he'd be able to defend himself.

After a quick glance at the specialist, Darcy extended her right hand over in Riven's direction, and the arrogant warrior flinched as though hit.

"It's witch kickin' time," Brandon grinned, raising his green broad sword ready to attack.

"I wouldn't," Darcy warned calmly.

"Yeah, you wish!" Brandon cried. With a clean swipe, the tip of Brandon's sword cut through Darcy's upper left arm. Not enough to cause any real damage – she was still a girl after all – but enough to cause her to bleed.

Darcy screamed in pain, but she did not lower her right arm. Simultaneously, Riven reacted the same way, clutching his upper left arm.

"What happened?" Sky asked, alarmed at his friends strange behavior.

Timmy suddenly gasped. "Riven's bleeding."

Indeed, flowing between Riven's fingers was a crimson liquid. Blood ran down Darcy's left arm from an identical wound.

"Are minds are link," Darcy told them coldly. "Attack me if you want, but what you do to me you do to your friend."

"You're evil," Helia hissed, forced into a gridlock.

"I do my best," Darcy grinned. "Now, you little boys are going to get out of my way and let me and Riven leave without any drama."

"As if we're going to let you take him," Brandon spat, raising his sword again.

"But he'll want to come," Darcy grinned, locking her eyes on Riven's face. "Riven," she cooed softly. "Riven, look at me."

Riven tried desperately not to look at her. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head to avoid looking at all costs. He knew she'd have control over him for ever if he did.

"Riven, please. Look at me."

Riven's will crumbled, and he helplessly turned to lock his violet eyes with her golden ones. His mind filled with mist and the world melted away as he held that gaze.

"What's she doing?" Timmy questioned. Neither her or Riven had said anything or moved since they locked eyes, but something was defiantly passing between them. A small, soft smile tugged at Darcy's lips, and Riven's eyes started to become glazed. And with the link between the two, the specialists were helpless to do anything.

"_Riven," _Darcy's voice called softly to the vault's of Riven's mind.

"_Darcy?" _he projected back.

"_Riven. Come away with me."_

"_But . . . My friends . . ." _Riven thought. His mind seemed sluggish for some reason.

"_You don't need them. You'll have me."_

"_But . . . you . . . I . . ."_

"_Shh. You're confused, my love. Come with me, and together, we'll rule this world. Me and my sister will rule like queens, and you shall be my king, Riven. You and me. The Lord and Lady of Darkness. Everything we ever wanted we'll have. I can give it to you. Just come with me, my love."_

"_My love?"_

"_Yes Riven. Come with me."_

She loved him? That was something he hadn't expected. Did he love her too? He didn't see why not. She was beautiful, smart and she wanted him. Then why didn't he think of her when he thought of love. Why did another face enter his mind when he thought of that word?

Musa. Deep down, he knew he loved her, not Darcy. No matter what Darcy might offer him, he would never be happy with her. Beside, she had him once, and yet he somehow ended up in a dungeon in Cloud Tower. He couldn't forget that.

"_Riven, come with me."_

"_No!"_

There was a slight pause. Riven could sense confusion coming from Darcy, but, with Musas face clear in his mind, Riven continued to struggle against her. Gradually, he saw the mist evaporate from his vision, and the room and the other guys slowly came back into focus.

"_What?"_

"_I don't want you! I don't care for you in the slightest, and no mind games are going to change the way I feel about you! I want nothing to do with you!"_

Darcy's mind suddenly fell on his with full force. It was crushing.

"_Come with me Riven!"_

"_No! I don't love you, and I never will! I love someone else! Now leave and never come back!"_

Using every ounce of will power he had, Riven ripped his eyes away from hers. But in the brief second that their minds were still linked, Riven could feel her hurt at his rejection. It was a sharp and unsettling kind of pain spawn out of the fact that she had never been denied a person she wanted. With her dark magic she had always been able to keep a mind under her control. But Riven's love for another had given him strength to break out of her hold, and her unfulfilled love cut her deeper than any blade.

Sky had no idea what was passing between the two minds, but the look on Darcy's face and the clarity in Rivens eyes was proof enough that it wasn't going as Darcy planned. Her expression changed from puzzled to anguish. A deep hurt that Sky never thought Darcy would experience welled in her eyes, and as Riven looked away from her, something shattered inside her.

With an animal like wail of grief and hurt, Darcy released several dark darts that flew through the air and pierced Riven's body. And before the specialists could react, she turned sobbing in anguish and bolted into the shadows of the room, vanished back to Darkars castle.

Leaving four stunned and one bleeding specialists behind. Riven was clutching his head now, and blood was running out of his nose and ears. He couldn't respond to his friends as they asked if he was okay. Instead, he was nosily sick, and then passed out.

Helia watched intently as his grandfather treated Riven. They only trouble was he had no idea what the old man was doing. Saladin had spent the last two hours or more calmly resting his hands to Rivens temples. Riven still hadn't regain consciousness, but thanks to Ofelia's quick summoning, the nurse from Alfea had bandaged all his wounds and cause the dark purple bruises to fade slightly. Now Riven rested on a bed in the infirmary, Saladin sitting on a chair behind his head. The Headmaster hadn't moved since he first put his finger tips to Rivens temples. His eyes were closed and his face was calm, but Saladin's eyebrows were slightly frowned.

Unable to watch his grandfather 'working' any more, Helia glanced at the three other specialists. Sky was pacing backwards and forwards, his eyes locked on Saladin and Riven. Timmy was struggling to stay awake, while Brandon had already given into sleep. It was four thirty in the morning after all.

And then, with a sigh, Saladin removed his hands from Rivens head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Grandfather?" Helia questioned, all concern in his voice.

"Is he alright?" Sky asked, while Timmy nudged Brandon till he was awake.

"He'll be fine now," Saladin assured them.

"What was wrong with him?" Brandon asked. "I mean, besides all the cuts and dark magic attacks."

"Riven's been carrying around a physic imprint on his mind for the last year. It's kind of like a computer bug," Saladin explained, seeing some of the blank looks on his students. "It's completely harmless, unless the person that placed it there activates it."

"Darcy," Helia noted.

"Correct. Darcy could have taken over his mind any time she wanted, and Riven would have followed her willingly."

"But, she did try that, and it didn't seem to work," Timmy said, remembering the look of confusion on the witches face.

"No. It's takes a terrible amount of effort, but if an individual is aware enough, they can rip their mind free from the physic control."

"Rip their mind free?" Sky repeated.

"What, like pulling of a physic bandage or something?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. It's very dangerous. He's lucky he didn't ruin his mind completely. The only side effect he experienced was what can vaguely be described as an extreme case of vertigo. That's why his nose and ears started to bleed and he was sick. He's going to be very dizzy and have a killer headache when he wakes up," Saladin told them.

"So he'll be okay?" Sky asked, relief in his voice.

"Yes. I enforced some very strong metal shields which means Darcy or any one else wont be able to reestablish the imprint again. I would prefer it if this incident didn't become too wide spread. We'll have to look into the security system, but I don't think we'd be doing ourselves any favors if it becomes known that a powerful and dangerous witch infiltrated our campus and attacked one of the students. It may start a panic. Can I rely on your discreetness?"

"Of course," the boys agreed.

"Now, all we can do is let him sleep. And I think it's time you four went back to bed. He'll be fine, now go," Professor Saladin ordered.

Riven woke up later that morning to a darkened room. His eyes were still sensitive, and he found he couldn't sit up without foul waves of nausea hitting him.

Instead, he lay still on his bed, running things over in his mind.

Darcy loved him, he knew that now. But he also knew that no matter how attracted to her he was, they could never be together. That would be too terrible to imagine. Darcy brought out the worst in him, while Musa challenged him to be a better person. There was no doubt in Rivens mind on who the better catch was, but he knew he'd have to wait now.

Darcy would become bitter, that was certain, and if he pursued Musa now, that would only bring Musa into her path of vengeance. No, he couldn't do that to Musa. He'd have to bear Darcy's wrath alone. He couldn't tell anyone, not even his friends, of Darcy's feelings for him. In fact, he'd have to tell the guys not to even tell the girls of last nights attack. It didn't concern them.

He'd have to wait on his own until Darcy decided to take her revenge.

Darcy had spent the whole day locked in her room. She didn't want her sisters to see her like this. She had finished crying, but that didn't take away and of the pain of Riven's rejection. He had been the only boy she had ever felt anything for. Normally she'd get what she wanted out of them and then move on. But not with Riven. There could have been something real there.

But then again, how dare he? How _dare_ he? No one rejects her. _No one! _She'd get her revenge on him if it was the last thing she did. Then she'd go after that goody-two-shoes pixie of his. They'd both pay for her humiliation.

And Icy had already told her about the perfect opportunity to begin that revenge. There was talk that the girls may be sent to Resort Realm, where they would have no powers.

"I'm gonna get you Riven. You and your little princess," Darcy cackled to herself. Then tried to get some sleep.

But she couldn't.

Darcy was still restless.

**THE END.**

_

* * *

Well, there you go. I always figured there should be more to Riven's and Darcy's relationship then they let on. Also, what is Helia's relation to Saladin? Some say he's Saladin's grandson (which makes sense since Saladin looks so old) but the in 'Party Monster' Brandon introduces him as his nephew. What is going on? I guess if you really thing about it, Saladin **could** be both Helia's uncle and grandfather, but that's looked down on in most societies. Those crazy cartoon people. See ya!_


End file.
